The Clinical Core provides patients to support the translational and clinical portions of all Projects of the Prostate SPORE. Clinical trial management including protocol administration, patient recruitment and data entry will be managed by the Core. Patients will be recruited for participation in the SPORE translational research and clinical trials in this core which will operate jointly in the Departments of Urology, Radiation Oncology, and Medical Oncology. Database managers in each department will assist in recruiting patients for these studies, schedule tests and follow-up appointments, and gather data. Prospective follow-up data collection in support of the biomarker Project 1 will include serum prostate specific antigen (PSA), physical examination, and disease status. Data storage and analysis will be conducted by the Biostatistics Core in close coordination with the Clinical Core.